


Unspoken Rules

by brbsoulnomming, coffee_or_death



Series: Post-It Notes From the Trailer [3]
Category: Grimm (TV)
Genre: M/M, Post-it Notes, Snapshots
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2012-07-04
Updated: 2012-09-03
Packaged: 2017-11-09 03:29:52
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 2
Words: 1,222
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/450757
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/brbsoulnomming/pseuds/brbsoulnomming, https://archiveofourown.org/users/coffee_or_death/pseuds/coffee_or_death
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Continuation of Nick and Monroe communicating via post-it notes, where there's discussion of being a Grimm and avoidance of other things.</p>
            </blockquote>





	1. Chapter 1

`...so I need to take lunches like that every day. `

If you do Hank or some of the others are bound to figure out what's going on. 

`Let them figure it out. Then they can just be jealous. `

They can be jealous and I can just make sure to never show my face around there again. 

`What, embarrassed of me? `

No but that doesn't mean I want to get caught with my pants down. Literally. 

`They're not going to catch us. They just have to put up with what I tell them.`

So if I show up at the station and Hank has his fingers in his ear I'll know what's going on. 

`He's more likely to be covering his eyes and ears. Can't help it if I get carried away bragging about you. `

Yeah your neurotic, anti social boyfriend what's not to beg about? 

`All I need to do is mention the words "home cooked lunch" and "amazing sex." If I kept going someone'd probably punch me just to shut me up. `

Is that where the black eye came from? 

`Yeah, I got my black eye because I couldn't shut up about how wonderful my boyfriend is. `

And you thought you were hazardous to my health. 

`You know you're worth a hundred black eyes, honey. `

Well let's just hope it doesn't come to that. I like your face uninjured. And the rest of you too. 

`I knew you were only interested in me because of my good looks. `

That and your ability to decapitate anyone you meet. 

`Again, technically I've never actually decapitated someone. But if you like it, I might have to try harder. `

You inherited those ninja moves from your ancestors so you inherited their decapitations too. And those were plenty enough. I don't want to actually have to deal with anyone being scared of you. 

At least if you don't have to. 

`...I inherited their abilities, Monroe, not their past crimes. I thought `

`Yeah, okay, fair enough. I don't want people scared of me, either. I won't joke about that. `

You inherited their legacy. Which for some is about the same as inheriting their past crimes. 

`I know that. Better than anyone. I wasn't talking about some, I was just talking to you. I guess I forget sometimes, that it bothers you. `

Nick, you being a Grimm doesn't bother me. Ever. I'm just making sure you don't forget that everyone won't be as impressed by it as Rosalee, Bud and I are. 

`It's okay if it does. I get it. And I know that, Monroe. Trust me, I get reminders all the time. I only joke about it with you. `

It doesn't bother me. And it never will. If it did I wouldn't want to be around you when you're carrying that crossbow. 

`Still. I'll watch what I say. I've gotten better at that. `

Come on man you don't need to do that. Say whatever you want man. I say stupid shit sometimes, I'm not as good as you at this sort of thing. 

`You're fine, Monroe. It's just, I know I've gotten more into the whole Grimm thing, lately. It really doesn't freak you out, a little? `

I'll even forgo the sarcasm for this one, so you better appreciate it. You and your Grimmness don't bother me in any amount. Not even the smallest bit. Alright? 

`I don't know, there might be some sarcasm in there. I can't really tell via Post-it, you know. `

`Thanks. You're the only one. `

It's hard to get rid of it completely, but the sentiment is completely sarcasm free. 

Any time man. I'm gonna try not to do anything to mess this up. 

-scribbles- 

`I appreciate you making the effort to turn off your sarcasm for me. `

`You're not going to be the one to mess this up, Monroe.`

We looks like we're stuck together since you couldn't mess this up if you tried. Which, you know, I hope you don't ever want to. 

`The last thing I'd ever want to do is mess this up. `

`-scribbles-`

You can't. 


	2. Chapter 2

When Nick gets home that night, it’s to Monroe banging about in the kitchen. Which isn’t that unusual, except for the fact that Nick can tell just by listening that the banging has no real purpose. Monroe’s obviously unsettled about something, and Nick kicks off his shoes and hangs up his coat before padding over to the kitchen, leaning in the doorway rather than going in. 

“Need help?” Nick asks. 

Monroe starts, though he had to have heard Nick come in, unless he was really distracted. “What? No. Uh. No.” 

Nick nods, then waits, hanging out by the door, to see if Monroe is willing to bring up whatever it is, or if Nick’s going to have to try to get it out of him.

Monroe washes the same dish a few more times, until Nick gives in and crosses the room to take it from him, grabbing the dish towel to dry it. 

“You going to make me ask?” Nick says quietly, as he puts the pot away. 

Monroe looks like he’s actually considering that, then sighs. “No.”

Nick swings the towel over his shoulder and leans his hip against the counter, looking at Monroe expectantly. 

“Look, about what we were talking about in the trailer…” Monroe trails off.

Nick raises an eyebrow. “I thought what happened on the post its stayed on the post its.”

Monroe scowls. “It’s not Vegas or Fight Club, Nick. Fine, if you don’t want to talk about it, never mind.”

Nick feels a little guilty. “I didn’t mean it like that.”

Monroe snorts. “No? How did you mean it, then?”

Nick steps away from the counter, into Monroe’s space, and rests a hand on Monroe’s hip. “You know I was teasing, man. What’s wrong?”

Monroe looks away. “Nothing’s wrong.”

“Right, you’re just acting nervous, awkwardly starting conversations, and then deflecting for no reason,” Nick says. 

Monroe scowls at him again. “I’m not deflecting.”

“Uh-huh. Nice try, man, I know-“

“I love you,” Monroe blurts out. 

Nick’s train of thought completely shuts down. 

“That’s why you can’t mess this up,” Monroe continues, rambling now. “I wanted to add it to the end of that note, but it seems like that’s the kind of thing you shouldn’t say on a post it note, even if that’s how we’ve been doing everything, but you needed to know, man, so you’ll stop bringing up you screwing things up and-“

He cuts off, but probably only because Nick has pulled him in for a kiss, arms wrapped tight around him and kissing him fiercely. 

“I love you too,” Nick says when he finally pulls back, panting slightly and breath a bit shaky, but grinning widely. 

Monroe stares at him for a moment, slightly dazed, before smiling back at him. “Oh.”

Nick chuckles, resting his forehead against Monroe’s. “That was worth breaking post it confidentiality.” 

Monroe kisses him again. “Don’t expect it to happen again. That was horrible.” 

Nick slides his hands down Monroe’s back, hooking his thumbs in the waistband of Monroe’s jeans. “I better take advantage of it, then.”

The rest of the dishes are forgotten after that, spending the night – and much of the morning – in the sink while the two men have much better things to do upstairs.


End file.
